


Rise Up

by FelicitySelina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Obi-Wan, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan raped Anakin, Top!Anakin, yes that's right - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySelina/pseuds/FelicitySelina
Summary: 之前的那个脑洞全文是写不出来了，只能挑一部分写写啦。所以说，欧比就算是下面的那位也是可以强奸【捂脸】别人的嘛。沉迷于妖孽王老师不能自拔。





	Rise Up

“踏下去没关系，我就是为让你们践踏存在的。”

“我会分享你们的痛苦，我就是为此而存在的。”

 

命运并非从不顾及某些人。

原力给予了她另一个孩子一点帮助。不妨说，一点儿勇气和另一条道路。

另一种结局。

 

如此，为他人而生的欧比-万，再也不用挣扎于心碎和失落中了。他不应该生来就是为了苦难。这是复仇，来自原力本身的。即使是天选之子，也必将臣服于原力本身。

欧比-万，可怜的孩子，他在尖叫，在为会发生且不可逆转的将来辩护，他知道那些徒劳无用的自我安慰，他知道天选之子必将堕落，但这不知道放弃的孩子不肯接受。他把全部的力量用来抵抗未来的洪流，拼命捂住眼睛与世隔绝，但这又如何可能呢？他会看未来，命运之书向他敞开。

渺小的，渺小的人啊，原力想，感性又冷酷，脆弱又坚强。

但你又如何违抗本身的意志呢？

是的，就是这样，欧比-万。利用你的愤怒，承认你的欲望，接受你的未来——不，不要接受它，你会反抗它，撕扯它，不计一切手段的改变它。你会为了还未发生的事向把这一切压在你头上的人报仇——既然你已经知道了他的一切秘密，而能伤害他的毒药也一直藏于心底。

不必再反抗了。

你知道你想要的。

把你交给内心深处的怪物。让他见识，让他臣服，让他害怕。驯服他，掌控他，迫使他不再让厄运和现实降临在你的头上。

你拥有来自原力的慈悲。

 

他在徒劳的哭泣。

他救不了自己，无法把自己从黑暗中拉出来。他知道这些阴影是原力的意志，他知道那些可怕的未来很快就会发生，他知道安纳金对他造成的那些可怕的伤害和谎言。但他不能报复——他先是绝地，然后才是一个人。他第一次感受到纯粹的邪恶和愤怒，那种无尽的力量，甚至是勇气。

他只是需要紧紧抓住一丝光明。别松手，他对自己说，声音微乎其微。把这一切的苦难自己吞下。他在尖叫，在流泪，在抽搐。原力扼住了他的喉咙，他颤抖的像着了魔。什么人抱住了他，他也在尖叫。他在说什么？他一遍又一遍的在呼唤什么？

他想起来了。

欧比-万。

他的名字。

他也想起来他的脸了。

别放手！

当然，他松手了。因为这一切看上去会更容易些。

完全跌入原力的怀抱……他听见低语，呼唤他。他在为自己的失败感到自责。但你试过了，原力告诉他。这些都不是你的错。

安纳金惊恐的搂着欧比-万。他先是抽搐，莫名其妙的尖叫，接着就陷入了昏迷。这些发生的太快，他甚至来不及叫克隆兵。

现在他软绵绵的躺在他的怀里。他鼓起勇气试探了下他的呼吸，感觉很正常，均匀平缓。还活着。

他又试着从曾经的师徒纽带唤醒欧比-万，但却在他那一边看见了自己师傅从未有过的活跃。欧比-万的精神世界前所未有的多彩丰富，整个构建的强大超出了任何人的能力所及。他的世界从未像这样敞开过。安纳金不安的触碰了欧比-万的思维，他被弹开了。

“噢，亲爱的安纳金。”

欧比-万突然睁开眼睛。

“欧比-万，你把我吓坏了。发生了什么？”

脸颊上的泪痕还未干，他就露出了灿烂的笑容。那好像是长久也为见到的发自内心的愉悦。

“我没事，安纳金。”

他盯着他，完美的微笑着。

有些事不对劲，安纳金惊恐的想到。这笑容令他害怕，不是欧比-万通常的笑。它们曾经有点儿小狡猾，有点小小的掩饰。这是没有灵魂的笑容。他想要把他推开，但欧比-万却一把抓住了他。

“Master，你怎么了？”

“那么你呢，安纳金？”

欧比-万把头从他怀中抬起来，蓝绿色的眼睛盯着他。

“我从没想到你是这样的说谎者，”他机械的咧了咧嘴，“可怜的小骗子。你天天瞒着我这些事多累呀，安纳金。”

什么？这不可能。他怎么会知道呢？

“这都是欧比-万的错！他嫉妒我——他处处限制我！”欧比-万掐着嗓子说到，“总有一天我会成为最强大的绝地武士的，我向你发誓！”

“你在说什么，欧比-万？”

“发生了什么事，安纳金？”

他以为他在和他说话，但一霎那间他又想起帕德梅当时也是这么问他的。

“我杀了他们。我杀了他们所有人。他们都死了。每一个人。而且不光是男人，还有女人和孩子。他们就像畜生一样。我就像屠宰畜生一样杀了他们。我恨他们！”

听自己曾经说过的话原封不动的从别人嘴里冒出来实在是太奇怪了。

安纳金呆住了。

他都知道了。什么都知道了。

欧比-万仍在微笑，就像他说的发生的一切不过是解决了一个军团的B1那样轻松愉悦。这些在他看起来似乎都非常有趣，他半是期待的望着安纳金，他在恐惧中颤抖。

他是怎么知道的？

他怎么了？

“别害怕，我亲爱的安纳金。”欧比-万用一只手肘撑起自己，剩下的一半靠在安纳金的身上。“想想可怜的老欧比-万听到这些多难受呀！他嫉妒你，限制你——噢，这真让他心碎！”

多奇怪。

用这么轻松的语调说这样恶毒的话。每一句都是由他说出口的。

“你这究竟是怎么了？”安纳金强忍着让自己镇静下来。

“我好的很，安纳金。”

他伸出另一只手，搭在安纳金的脖颈上。他吻了他。

欧比-万吻了我？

安纳金僵在那里。他从没想过这样。他主动的吻了他。他强迫他低下头吻了他。他纠缠着他的舌头不让他离开。

“不，放开我。”安纳金挣脱开欧比-万的钳制，他依旧很感兴趣的看着他。

“为什么，安纳金？”

“你病了，Master。我们去找医疗师——”

“说出事实也是生病了吗？”

“我们不能，Master——”

欧比-万像是有些愤怒的抬起神族，整个人都坐在他的怀里。

“我不害怕去死。”他恶毒的笑了，现在，对于安纳金，只有恶毒这个词能形容欧比-万的微笑了。他搂住他，纠缠着他，让他没法离开他。他故意掐着嗓子，让大家都听出来他在羞辱别人。“每天我都像死一样受着折磨。”他又装模作样的清了清嗓子。“我爱你。”

就像毒蛇。

獠牙中的剧毒却藏在一个柔软的身体里，缠绕着猎物，慢慢的使他窒息，蛇信子嘶嘶的说着麻痹猎物的谎言。只是短短的一觉——甜蜜的梦乡在前面等待，没有痛苦，没有挣扎。

“你爱我？我以为我们已经决定不去爱对方了，在以后的人生中，我们都必须不断的欺骗自己，那样我们的生命实际已经结束。”

仿佛梦魇般的，他不停的说呀说呀，好像在背诵什么烂熟于心的东西，如同他当时就在那儿一样。

“你那时说了什么，安纳金？”

“Master，我——”

“我真的，深深的爱着你。多甜蜜，安纳金！你那是还记得可怜倒霉、被抛弃了的欧比-万吗？你被遗忘的老师傅总归没有你这般好运和心情的。”

“欧比-万，听着，你病了，我们立刻回克洛桑找Master Yoda，看看他能不能治好。你必须要冷静下来，Master。”

“不寻常不是病，安纳金。让我们再谈谈斗兽场的事吧，徒弟。”

他如此说着，双腿叉开跪坐在了安纳金的腿上。他以最原始的欲望深深的吻着他，用一只手抵住安纳金的肩膀，另一只手摸向了腰间，熟练的解开了光剑扔向外边。安纳金躲避着，他从没想过欧比-万会这样——隐忍克制的欧比-万，现在急不可耐的跪在他的腿间，使尽招数的挑逗他。他很害怕，他不想背叛帕德梅，他也弄不清欧比-万是怎么了，他好像是发了疯，却又有最为清晰的思维，狂热中的冷静让安纳金迷惑。他现在，深情的吻着他，强迫他承受这个吻，他让他无路可逃。

“我很好奇，安纳金，对帕德梅说这些的时候你还记得你是一个绝地吗？还记得欧比-万对你的担忧吗？不，你当然全忘了，你根本不想知道。”

“Master，停下。我不能背叛她。”

“你对我如此的时候，我有选择吗？你那时哪怕有一分一毫的想过我吗？”

不，他没有。

怒火中烧的欧比-万几乎是扯开了安纳金的上衣，他极其没有耐心的又向下进攻。

“放开我，放开我！”

他被欧比-万用原力死死的卡在原位，他从不知道他竟会如此有力量。

他扯开了他的底裤，褪下了他的内裤，毫不迟疑。

安纳金在那一瞬间惊叫一声，努力的让自己脱离这可怕的陷阱。

“欧比-万，这不是你——我们一起想办法，无论是什么问题——”

“你还没跟我解释清楚呢，安纳金。告诉帕德梅你对她的爱，告诉她我有多讨厌，那没让你感觉有一点儿的负罪感吗？我就那么轻易的被遗忘吗？”

他抬起头，被汗湿的刘海散乱的挡在额前，碧绿的眼睛向上望着他，好像是漫不经心的舔了舔嘴唇。

“不，欧比-万。我很抱歉，但请停下来。”

他抬起身子，轻柔的捧起安纳金极力克制的脸，舔掉额角的汗珠，在他耳边低语：“你操她的时候，难道不觉得愧疚吗？”

“滚开！”

安纳金挥手要把他推下去。

够了。

无论欧比-万是如何窥视到他的生活的，他都受够了。他受够了欧比-万式的报复，还有他阴阴郁郁的纠缠不清——他要逃的远远的，这样就不必再想他的双面人生。他可以远离这一切的愧疚。

“你很清楚那些没了我的高潮是不完整的，安纳金。你总是背负着那些东西和秘密，从她那你永远得不到你想要的。”

“不管你的事！”

欧比-万依旧靠着他撑着自己，动作亲密如同爱人。

他脱下自己的底裤，膝盖跪在地上，试探性的用入口处摩擦着安纳金的性器，放荡的喘息回荡在安纳金的耳边。

“求你，Master，停下……”

他是不是总是这么蠢，总是下半身在思考？

他可耻的一直都是硬的，他的师傅的臀缝有意无意的摩擦着他的前端。安纳金掐紧了手，他不知道这一切怎么会变成这个样子。欧比-万依然在专一的吻着他，偶尔的触碰让他无法抵抗。

再无克制。欧比-万放肆的呻吟喘息着，搂紧安纳金的脖子，双腿跪立起来，另一只手伸到背后调整着安纳金的位置。他几乎要喊出来，但他必须停下。这是背叛，是不忠，是他与帕德梅感情的污点。

欧比-万叉开双腿，慢慢的滑坐下去些。安纳金的性器抵在了入口，他几乎是急切的调整了方向，便不怎么犹豫的坐进去了一些。他还从来没和别人这样过，疼痛是他的第一种感觉。下身的一刹那几乎是失去了知觉，只有被入侵的疼痛，被紧绷的身体在无声的尖叫。他趴倒在安纳金身上，无助而紧张的喘着气。肠道潜意识的绞紧，他的双腿跪的不稳，摇摇晃晃的颤抖着。

“欧比-万，听我说，你必须要恢复理智，明白吗！”

这算是什么？

他不想也不会背叛帕德梅，这是他与她的承诺。欧比-万，他曾经亲爱的师傅，心中不愿承认的偶像式的禁欲的教徒，但是——

他亲手打碎了安纳金自己失去的曾经的承诺，一些安纳金想要否定却无法割舍的东西。他，全能的，完美的，神圣的（即使他并不会这样告诉自己）师傅，这样如同他一般的堕落。

他亲爱的帕德梅。

他不怪她，让他堕落的并不是她。

如今欧比-万也与他一样了。

他能察觉到欧比-万在尖叫，在流血。

但他没有停下的意思。

“停下，欧比-万。你这样会伤到自己。”

他强迫他夺走了他的圣洁，他为此流泪流血，但却有一种叛逆的快感。就像一个循规蹈矩的小孩突然做了一件小小的、不为人知的坏事。它有毒，破坏了什么东西的根部，但却深入骨髓到不可见。邪恶的，微小的反叛和成功。

他不禁想到了帕德梅，疼痛中嘴角扬起了几乎不可见的笑。她，她毫不犹豫的背叛。

朋友，这就是朋友做的事吗？

她当时怎么说的？

最后的告别？

现在他都知道了，清清楚楚。比她自己记得还要清楚些，而这一切都令他感到无比恶心。窥视这些，忍受这些。

如果这是她如何定义朋友，那么他要保持着作秀般的谅解和宽容呢？为什么他要任凭他们践踏，为他们受苦？

疼痛越多，他就越愉快。痛感让他保持清醒，这一切没有性的快感可言，但是复仇的欢愉和火焰代替了简单的生理上的快乐。他抛弃了他一辈子信奉的所谓的绝地之道，但这不意味着他是一个西斯。

实际上，他什么也不是。

愤怒和悲伤曾经让他烦闷，但这些无关紧要的东西再也不能令他困扰一分一毫了。绝地视愤怒为大敌，西斯却尊崇它为力量源泉。与他来说，无论是哪一方，都不过是短视与极端的体现。他的力量不是来自于它，却也不惧怕被它吞没。

欧比-万让安纳金把他变得与他一样。绝地中的叛变者。他曾答应过他，他会陪伴他。所以，就如此吧。

他好奇安纳金会怎么解决这件事——这一切在他眼里不如说是一场有趣的恶作剧，他在其中播下了灾难的种子，浇上了毒药般的雨水，然后盼望着这些生根发芽，她会为此离开他的，离这里远远的，如她向她曾经承诺的那样远远的离开科洛桑，离开他的安纳金。欧比-万为这未来欢呼。这是他作出决定时就应该考虑的代价，他们以为他不会被伤害，如他曾经愚蠢的自己那样只会尝试着不去感觉这些。

他不想变回原来的那样，与其他千千万万的绝地并无区别的模样，吃苦耐劳，宽容大度。他不想变得正常，他仍然想这样，无需低眉顺眼，做自己想做的一切，让那些伤害过他的人为自己的错忏悔。他想要的激情，反叛的快乐，只有这样才能得到。他让安纳金狠狠的操他，把他的过去狠狠的撕扯成碎片。他再也不在乎这些鬼东西，他也不在乎安纳金会怎么想他，也许他会因为他感到恶心，但这并不重要。

他伏在安纳金的肩上，不留情的咬了下去。

他留下了自己的印记，宣示了自己的主权。他无比期待帕德梅看到咬痕的反应。安纳金的遮掩和愧疚，帕德梅的气愤和失望，就像是能喂饱他的养料。他无比期待着。

这只是他的第一步。

脖颈仰起，他把最脆弱的地方展露给他。

没有恐惧。

他明白他轻而易举的可取他性命，用原力扼住他的气管，拧断他的颈椎。

没有任何的防护。

但安纳金永远属于他。

安纳金不会愿意离开欧比-万设下的陷阱。


End file.
